New To The Bat Family
by DarkJayJay88
Summary: Her name was Lila Banks and at only sixteen she had become the toughest street fighter anyone had ever seen, that was until one day she loses to a criminal named Bane. Since she had lost she was no longer useful, and she was to be "disposed" of. Before the job could be finished, Red Hood came and saved Lila, but she was hurt in the crossfire, so he brought her back to the Batcave.
1. Starting Notes

**Starting Notes:**

 **Lila Banks:**

Age: 16

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 98lb

Grade: Eleventh

 **Jason Todd:**

Age: 17

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 172lb

Grade: None

 **Richard/Dick Grayson:**

Age: 23

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 175lb

Grade: None

 **Damian Wayne:**

Age: 11

Height: 4'6"

Weight: 84lb

Grade: Sixth

 **Tim/Timothy Drake:**

Age: 15

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 135lb

Grade: Tenth

 **Bruce Wayne:**

Age: 37

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 194lb

Grade: None

 **Alfred Pennyworth:**

Age: 54

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 150lb

Grade: None


	2. Chapter One: Left For Dead

**Chapter One: Left For Dead**

"Mommy? Where are we going?" My six year old self asked Mom, who was sitting in the passenger seat of our car.

"Shut up brat, if we wanted you to know where we were going we would have told you already." Dad said, looking in the rear view mirror, looking at me in the back seat while he was driving. I nodded my head and looked out the car window.

I knew we were still in Gotham because I could still see one of Wayne Tower, but I could tell that we were in the bad side of Gotham. The building's seemed to get darker and darker and there were dark alleyways with graffiti along its walls. I could see people dressed in rags and sitting at corners with signs that were asking for food or money. I could see women dressed in too short skirts and shirts that almost exposed all of their breasts.

By now I was even more curious than I was before because where Mom, Dad, and I lived it looked nothing like this. My six year old self wanted to ask why we were in the bad side of Gotham and where we were going, but I knew dad would be mad if I did ask. So I kept my mouth shut and kept observing the people and the building's pass by. After about twenty more minutes Dad pulled the car over next to a dark alleyway.

"Okay so Mommy's going to take you out of the car, okay?" I heard my Mom say as she herself got out of the car, then she came and opened my car door. I nodded my head, in response to her question.

"Is Daddy coming with us?" I asked my Mom as I stepped out of the car and onto the dirty sidewalk.

"No, Daddy is going to wait in the car for me- I mean us, to get back." Mom said taking my hand and pulling me into the alleyway. I held onto my mother's hand tighter because I was afraid of the dark. We walked a little more ways into the alleyway when suddenly Mom tore her hand away from my grasp then, before I could even look at her to ask what she was doing, Mom kicked me in the back and I fell into a pile of trash bins that were placed on the side of the alleyway.

I heard running footsteps and quickly got up and saw that Mom was just getting into the car, where Dad was waiting. As she started to shut the car door I leapt from where I was and started to run after her. Just as I made it to the end of the alley, Dad stepped on the gas and all I could hear was the screeching of tires.

"Wait!" I screamed after the car, with my hand out like they were suddenly going to come back. I started to chase them but my little six year old legs could only do so much. Just as they turned a corner I tripped and fell to the ground. I looked up in hope that my parents had stopped for me, but all my hope disappeared when I didn't see anything but tire tracks

I felt something wet drip onto my forehead and when I looked up into the sky, I saw that dark clouds had rolled in and looked like they were going to burst at any given moment. I knew that I had to find some shelter, but that was the least of my concerns. All of the sudden a huge down pour started to fall from the sky.

I could feel tears gather in my eyes and I tried to blink them away, but it was no use. I moved from my position of laying on the ground, to my knees and I knew I couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore. I threw my head back and looked up at the sky sobbing my little heart out. I think the worst thing about my parents leaving me for dead in the bad side of Gotham, was that never once did they look back at me.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Ten Years Later-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I punched the six foot man that I was up against square in the face and he fell flat on his back, knocked out cold. All of the ugly, dirty, low life men around the ring that I was in started to cheer loudly at my victory. I looked around to see some of the dirt covered men look at me with disbelieve, some with anger, and some with pure happiness. They weren't happy that I had come out of the fight with almost nothing but a small bruise, no they were happy because they had won money because I had won.

"Hey Lila!" I heard someone call out over the crowd. I automatically knew that it was my boss, Mr. Nathan because he had called me by my real name, most people just call me "Blooddrop". People call me that because it's my fighting name.

I looked over to the left side of the ring and saw Mr. Nathan standing motioning with his hands for me to come over to him, so I jogged over to him and he handed me a cold wet towel which I used to wipe my forehead and the back of my neck.

"Hey you're doin' great kid!" Mr. Nathan said excitingly. I knew he was excited because I had just won a huge lump of cash for him. "Now you just have to win one more fight and then we can go home." He said counting the money in his hand.

"One more? Mr. Nathan you know I can only fight eight to ten people and win, if I fight more than that I'll lose. And I've already fought ten people, I'm at my limit." I said rubbing the back of my neck in an unsure way. I had known Mr. Nathan ever since I was about eight.

When my parents left me on the streets to die, I learned quickly that I would have to be tough to live. I was about eight when I was found by Mr. Nathan, he had found me looking through some trash outside, trying to find something to eat. He saw potential in me and took me under his wing, granted he was hard on me but nonetheless he gave me a roof over my head and some food in my stomach. I was about nine when I started to fight for money. I was the reigning champion of down-town Gotham. I had never lost a fight and I wasn't planning on it, but I knew that my fighting limit was, at most ten people. I knew that I would lose if I were to fight more than ten people. I had "work hours" so to speak, I would wake up every morning at seven and I would start fighting at eight, and my "shift would end at nine p.m. I fought for Mr. Nathan and in return he gave a place to live and food and some other necessities in life.

"Oh sure you can kid, now get out there and win or there will be consequences little girl." Mr. Nathan grabbed the front part of my shirt and lifted me so I was face to face with him and I was on my tippy toes.

"Yes Mr. Nathan." I said looking down.

"Good girl." Mr. Nathan put me down and patted my hair, than gave me a little shove to get back into the ring.

The ring was a big circle with metal sheets around it acting as the walls. The audience was about half a foot off the ground letting the people see everything that was happening. The ring was much like a dog fighting ring, it had the "walls" and the two doors on either side of the ring where the fighters would enter and then brawl it out. And the doors wouldn't open unless the door keeper guy opened it for the fighters, so basically the only way you could leave the ring was to either end the fight and be victorious or be the loser still on the ground. The ground in the ring was just dirt so it was easy to blind my opponent and attack them.

I wore a black sports bra and some black skin tight leggings. I had long black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. I also wore mask to cover my mismatched eyes, my left eye was a piercing blue and my right was a forest green. The reason I wore a mask was one of two reasons, one people would be able to identify me on the streets and I could get attacked, and two was that the people I fight and beat up almost never take me seriously at first because I'm a girl and I knew for a fact that they would think something was wrong with me if I didn't cover my eyes. Therefore they wouldn't put in their best effort to take me down.

I stood on my side of the ring waiting for the next person to fight. I stood putting most of my weight on my left leg and I had my arms across my chest with a board, emotionless expression on my face. After a few moments I uncrossed my arms and shook out my hands that had boxing bandages on them. I also wore boxing bandages on my feet, solely because it was easier to move around in. I then stretched out my arms and legs and got ready to fight.

I heard the door on the other side of the ring start to clank open. I immediately took a fighting stance and started to observe my next opponent. The man that I was up against was about six foot tall, he was a giant compared to my five foot four self. This guy also had huge muscles with veins looking like they were going to pop at any moment. He had black buzz cut short hair with brown eyes. He was wearing nothing but a black speedo. I could tell that this guy had a lot of ego because of what he was wearing and because he started laughing when he first saw me.

"Okay, okay. Very funny guys, but where's the 'toughest opponent' you told me about?" The guy looked around the ring at all of the men standing there.

 _"Man this guy is a fucking idiot."_ I thought as I watched him turn his back to me, that was when I made my first move. I ran at the guy, put my hands on the ground, and did a flip hitting him in the back of the head with my feet. The guys head slammed into the edge of the "wall" of the ring and I quickly did a couple back flips to get to the other side of the ring. I heard many men in the audience "oh" at what I had done. When I was safely on my feet, I again leaned on my left leg with my arms crossed.

The guy whipped around to look at me and I saw that I had caused him to have a bloody nose. He slowly raised his hand to his face and used the back of his hand to wipe away the blood. He looked at his hand with the blood on it for a moment, then looked back at me with a sort of hatred that would scare the devil away. But not me. I smirked knowing that now that fight was on.

The guy ran towards me and made an attempt to punch me in the face, but I did a backflip to avoid the attack. In the split second that his arm was still pointed at the ground, I ran at him and used his arm as a ramp. When I got to his shoulder I did a front flip while kicking him in the back of the head again, making him stumble to the ground. While I landed perfectly. I heard all of the men "oh" again and I turned back around to face my dumb opponent.

"Come on! Come on, Face Crusher! Get the fuck up!" One of the men yelled at my opponent. _"Ah so your name is Face Crusher, wow how pathetic."_ I thought as I got into my usual stance, leaning on my left leg with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Why you little bitch!" I heard Face Crusher harshly grunts as he got up, his face covered in dirt. A smirk made it's way onto my face as I asked with my menacing voice,

"Not gonna underestimate me now, are ya?"

Face Crusher just grunted again and ran at me again with his arm up, as though he was going to punch me again. I sighed thinking, _"They never do learn do they?"_ As I was in the middle of my backflip to avoid the attack, suddenly Face Crusher grabbed ahold of my right ankle. My eyes widened in surprise as he lifted my short and slim body into the air.

His hold on my ankle was so tight that I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of it anytime soon. Face Crusher held me up so I was face to face with him, me stilling being held upside-down. He had a menacing smile on his face when he said, "Let's take that ego down a few notches."

He then started to swing me around but banging my back into the dirt ground of the ring, over and over again. Everytime he would slam me into the ground what little air I had left in me would be knocked out again. When he was about to slam me into the ground again, I heard the sickening crack of my right ankle breaking. My eyes widened, but I didn't cry out because that would be a sign of weakness and in order to survive I couldn't show weakness.

When Face Crusher slammed me into the ground again, but this time he let go of my ankle. I laid in the dirt for a moment trying to catch my breath. I heard Face Crusher laugh and he started to walk away thinking that the fight was over. Ignoring the throbbing pain of my broken and bruised ankle, I got up and stood leaning on my left leg and crossed my arms over my chest.

Face Crusher was on the other side of the ring, with his arms up in the air like he had won. All of the men were cheering until they saw I was standing up again. When Face Crusher finally realized that most of the men had stopped cheering, he looked back at me and glared.

"Ya know, when you first stepped into the ring, I thought you were just some big duffus that didn't know his left from his right. Now that I know that you can actually fight, let's get this show on the road shall we?" I asked.

"Man you are one stubborn little girl, now aren't you? You just don't know when to shut up and quit." Face Crusher said now fully facing me. "But since you are obsessed with fighting me, I guess I will take you on as an opponent."

"You're gonna wish you hadn't." I said while getting into a fighting stance. I started to observe Face Crusher, and I started to calculate how I would be able to take him down in the quickest and most efficient way possible. Once I had calculated enough I saw Face Crusher made his first move, by aiming for my broken ankle.

While he was aiming down I had the perfect shot of his right arms pressure point. His arm went limp and I saw that he was confused, I had thought that it would have taken longer for him to process like everyone else I had faced. But I was wrong, Face Crusher got over it fast and threw a powerful punch with his left arm to the right side of my temple.

The force was so great that it sent me about two feet away from him and I could see little black dots in my vision for a second. I shook out my head, then got back up into a fighting stance waiting for Face Crusher's next move. When I turned back to him I saw that he was shaking his right arm and stretching it out. My eyebrows scrunched together wondering why and how my pressure point tactic didn't work as well. _"Maybe it was because I didn't push hard enough, I mean I have fought ten people already...yeah, yeah that's it. That's why it didn't work."_ I thought.

I was suddenly knocked out of my thoughts when the right side of my temple what hit again by an outrages force. As I got to my hands and knees, I could see small black dots all around me. Before I even had time to shake out my head Face Crusher punched the back of my head, making my face slam into the dirt ground. I was flat on my stomach with my face in the ground. As much as I wanted to just give up, I knew that was not an option. I knew the consequences for losing.

I slowly dragged my body onto my feet ignoring the screaming pain in my head, and the dull throbbing pain of my right ankle. My upper body swung from side to side as I got to my feet, I kept my head down facing the ground as I stood. I could feel the part of me that I kept locked away, slowly coming out. I felt an insane smile make it's way to my face.

After a few minutes I whipped my head up and tilted my head to the side a bit so I could see Face Crusher. He looked a little unsure about me now, probably because the other side of me was out to play. "Well, well, well, I have been wanting to come out and play all day." I heard myself say, then I started laughing like The Joker. I even scared myself sometimes. But I then have to realize that, this is not me, it's the other me, the insane me that only wants unnecessary bloodshed.

When the other side of me comes out to "play", I have no control over what I do or say, but I can see everything that "I" do. Another thing is that, when I'm like this, I don't feel any pain. I feel it when the real me comes back, the insane me doesn't feel a thing. The insane me only comes out when I am really mad, scared, or when I'm enough pain that the other me says that that is enough and she then comes out. This is one of the reasons I seem almost emotionless all the time, because if I was to show any extreme emotion I could really hurt people.

"Do you want to play a game?" I asked Face Crusher. When he didn't respond, I continued, "Why don't we play a game where the last person with the least broken bones wins!" I said excitedly while clapping my hands together. "But I have somewhat of a disadvantage. My right ankle is already broken." I said gesturing to my ankle with a frown. My insane smile came crawling back to my face when I said, "Let's fix that."

In less than five seconds I was across the ring next to Face Crusher. I swung my leg around, swiftly sweeping him off his feet and causing him to fall flat on his back. I quickly walked down to Face Crusher's right ankle and jumped on it, hearing a satisfying crack of his bone breaking. I smiled as I heard Face Crusher's scream, while I did front flips landing back in my spot across the ring. Face Crusher looked up at me with pure hatred in his eyes, but I just smiled like I was the Joker.

"I know what you want! I know you want to beat me to a pulp!" I screamed at Face Crusher, "If you want to so bad, come and get me." I said with a dark voice.

As soon as those words left my mouth, Face Crusher got into a running position and started to run head first. Because he had his head down slightly, I didn't move until he was right in front of me. Then I jumped up, landed on his back with all of my body weight, which wasn't much, then jumped off doing a double flip and landing on my feet. Once again Face Crusher was face down in the dirt.

"You know I don't think your name should be Facer Crusher anymore, considering your face in always in the ground." I laughed, "I think I'll call you, Face Crushed!" I laughed again and I even heard some of the men that were out in the crowd laugh as well. This seemed to really upset Face Crushed because once again he tried to charge me. And once again I dodged.

"Stop playing, Blooddrop! We don't have all night!" I could hear Mr. Nathan's voice shout over the other cheering men. I knew he was watching me so I didn't need to make any eye contact, instead I just nodded my smile dispersing.

"Sorry Face Crushed, I'm gonna have to leave now and let _her_ finish you off. It was nice to play with you, we should do it again sometime." I said waving slightly. I felt the insane part of me return to her rightful place and I was in complete control over my body again. I felt all of the pain hit me like a train and almost brought me to my knees, but I refused to bow down to the pain. To show my opponent and everyone there, that I was weak. Mr. Nathan taught me that if I showed any pain at all, I would be considered weak and my enemy could and would use that against me.

"You are in for one hell of a beating, little girl." Face Crushed said menacingly while wiping blood from his top lip that had dipped down from his bleeding nose. I didn't reply, I just looked at him with an emotionless face. Well at least that's what everyone saw, but really I was thinking of different ways to bring down the big idiot that was in front of me. "Not gonna talk aye? What happened? Did all of your confidence suddenly disappear?" He kept taunting me. Trying to get me to move before I was ready to attack. "Well that's no matter, I'll still beat you to a pulp." Face Crushed then got into an attack position. That's when I made my move.

Before Face Crushed could even take a step forward I was running at him full speed. When I was right in front of him, I swung my left fist into his right ear making his head swing left. I then hit his left ear with my right fist, making his head go in the opposite direction. _I_ could almost hear the ringing in his ears.

I took the opportunity I had to punch him in the ribs, cracking at least two. While he was doubled over in pain, I lifted my right knee up and weaved my hands together then swinging them down on the back of Face Crushed head, making his jaw come down on my knee. I could feel and hear the horrible crack of his jaw, most likely breaking it.

Face Crushed was now standing up, but was leaning back a bit with his hands on his jaw. He was leaving his torso wide open, so I took the opportunity to kick him with all of the force I could muster right where I had cracked his ribs before. Again I could feel his bones cracking under my force. All I could hear was Face Crusher's groans of pain, no one in the audience was cheering. I then stood upright and got into my signature stance, arms crossed over my chest while leaning on my left leg mostly because my right ankle was broken. My final attack had taken less than fifteen seconds.

I looked around the audience, looking for Mr. Nathan because he had made a rule that I couldn't leave the ring until he nodded the okay. Once I spotted him, I saw that he was already looking at me. He nodded and I turned around and started to leave the ring from my side. No matter how much pain my ankle or the rest of my body was, I would show no pain as I was in or when I left the ring.

When I got to my door of the ring, I looked up at my door keeper and saw that he was still looking at Face Crushed with an open mouth. I sighed and picked up a small rock from the dirt ground in the ring, then I threw it at my door keeper lightly. I didn't like to hurt people, but I was forced to. When the small rock hit my door keepers arm he looked down at me in confusion, I nodded my head to the door and he made a face like he had just realized that I wanted out. He pulled the lever and the door opened. I nodded in thanks and continued walking down the little tunnel that was in front of me. The tunnel was only about six feet long, but it was always pitch black so I couldn't see anything. I had been through that tunnel a million times that I had memorized where to step and where not to step. When I reached the end I saw that Nathan was waiting for me.

"Mr. Nathan." I nodded in recognition. He nodded in responce and he started to walk away from the ring and out into the cold night of Gotham. I followed knowing that was what he wanted me to do. I wouldn't show any type of pain in front of anyone, I would wait until I was completely alone.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **A/N: Okay guys! How did you like it! This took me about a week and a half to write, I think. Anyway I hope that the fight scene's were detailed enough so you guys could tell what was going on! And I'm sorry that no one from the Bat Family was in this chapter, but all of them will be there for the next chapter, so stay tuned. And as always, I LOVE YOU MY BOOKWORMS!**


	3. Chapter Two: Close Encounter With Death

p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter Two: Close Encounter With Death/strong/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I followed Mr. Nathan down the dirty streets of Gotham, knowing that we were going to the apartment that Mr. Nathan rented with the money I earned while fighting. I also knew that I would be getting beat tonight because I almost lost my last round. I was going over what M. Nathan would do to me when we got home. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""He will probably yell at me then use that metal pipe he keeps in his room."/em I thought as I quietly limped behind Mr. Nathan./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I kept my head down as we walked to the apartment, I didn't talk either because I knew that if I said anything I would only get it worse and I didn't need that because I was going to be fighting tomorrow. I showed no emotion on my face as we walked through the slums of Gotham./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I looked up from the ground when Mr. Nathan stopped in front of me. I saw the gray slab of concrete with little to no windows, I call a home./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Mr. Nathan and I lived on the eighth floor and the elevator had been broken for years, but no one in this part of the city and no one cared. I didn't mind it that much, though it did use to hurt a lot more when I had to walk up eight floors of stairs after a long day of fighting but I have gotten used to the numb pain. Mr. Nathan and I started up the long trek up the stairs to the eighth floor. With every step I took I could feel my ribs ache just a little more./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When we got to the eighth floor we walked down the dark lonely hallway to the fourth door down on the right. Mr. Nathan took out the key and unlocked the door. He walked in first then I did. As soon as Mr. Nathan shut the door he whipped around and slapped me hard across the face. My head whipped to the right, but I still didn't show any emotion./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You almost lost that last fight!" Mr. Nathan screamed at me. "You know what the means."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I nodded and took off my mask, then I waited. Mr. Nathan pulled me by my hair to the other side of the room. He threw me against the wall and, while I was on the ground, he started to kick me in my already bruised ribs. Yet, I didn't make a sound because I knew that if I did I would only make the beating worse. I had learned how to take the pain over the years because when I was younger if I lost a fight Mr. Nathan would beat me that night./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The kicking stopped, but only for a moment. I had memorized what the different weapons Mr. Nathan used for my punishment's. At the moment he was using the metal pipe he had picked up from an alleyway a few years ago. It hurt a lot but I didn't let it show in anyway shape or form because I would only get it worse if I did. After about twenty minutes of pure beating, Mr. Nathan finally stopped./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I swear to God, Lila, if you lose another fight tomorrow I will fucking kill you." Mr. Nathan threatened as he held my head up to his face by my hair. I still had a emotionless face when I replied,/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes, Mr. Nathan." He nodded then let go of my hair letting my head fall to the hard wooden ground. Before he left the room to go into the one bedroom that was in the apartment, he gave me one last hard kick to my ribs. I didn't move from the ground until I heard him slam his door shut./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I slowly sat up and crossed my legs. I sighed and started to do a self-examination. I would press down on certain places on my body and see how much it hurt. When I had finished my self-examination I had: Three bruised ribs, two cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, and a minor concussion. Once again I sighed and made my way over to my closet./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Mr. Nathan and I lived in a one bedroom apartment and he got the bedroom, of course, and he wouldn't let me sleep out in the living room because he said that if someone came to talk to him they might take me away from him. So instead he threw some blankets and pillows into the hallway closet for me to sleep in./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I didn't own much, just a couple outfits and some sunglasses that I would wear whenever I wasn't in a fight or if I left the house. I also had two pairs of shoes that were worn out and had holes in them, but what can I do when Mr. Nathan takes all of the money I earn by fighting?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Once I was in my closet and I had closed the door, I reached up and turned on the light. With a small huff I sat down and started to unwrap my boxing tape from my hands and feet. I carefully wrapped my right ankle with medicine tape and rested it on a small pillow I had in my closet. Before I changed into my sweatpants I reached under my pillow and grabbed a small pouch I had with me ever since the day I had started fighting. I held my hand out then turned the pouch upside down. A small piece of cold metal fell into my hand. It was a razor blade./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When I was first brought in by Mr. Nathan, when I was nine, he trained me for a whole year. Then I started fighting when I was ten. Like I have said before I never liked to hurt people, and since I was forced to, everyday when Mr. Nathan and I got home I would mark that I had hurt even more people that day. I would mark the day by sliding the razor across my skin, and i would make sure that it was deep enough to leave a scar. I would only do one cut everyday, but I would arrange the cuts in a certain order, tallying the days I had been hurting. I had been doing this every day for seven years./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After making the tally, I sat and watched the beads of blood that appeared slowly combine to make one larger dote of blood, then I watched the blood trail down my thigh. It was then that I wiped the blood away from my leg./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I then put my sweatpants and layed down on my make-shift bed. I didn't like to sleep at night because I would have nightmares about my parents leaving me again. I also would have nightmares about Mr. Nathan leaving me. I know that he wasn't a very good parent, but he wasn't asked or even forced to be and he still took me in. A lonely little street girl. Fighting for him was the least I could do to repay him. So I had nightmares about him leaving me and I didn't like to sleep at night. So I did what I normally did, lay down and stare at the ceiling of my closet until I got tired. And that's what I did./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;":-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-The Next Day:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I was awoken from my light sleep when Mr. Nathan kicked my closet door yelling,/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Lila! Get your lazy ass up! It's time to earn me more money!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I sighed then started to get ready. I changed into an identical outfit as I was in the day before. Then I wrapped the boxing tape around my feet and hands again. When I was done getting ready I opened my door and went out into the living room, trying my hardest not to let my injuries show through. Which was quite easy considering I had been doing it for seven years./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ah there you are Lila." Mr. Nathan said from the living room couch he was sitting on./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Good morning Mr. Nathan." I said as I sat down next to him on the couch. I turned to the T.V and saw that it was a news report about a bank robbery Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood, and Robin all stopped the night before./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Man do I hate Batman and all of his little followers. Gotham was perfect just the way it was before they showed up." Mr. Nathan grumbled as he turned the T.V off. "Okay Lila," Mr. Nathan turned his attention to me. "Today you will have the usual, but the last one will be harder. If you beat him, you will win me money that goes into the thousands!" Suddenly Mr. Nathan mood turned very dark when he said, "And if you lose, you will never see the light of day again." I nodded in understanding. Mr. Nathan's mood brightened again as he said, "Alright now that we have that out of the way, we need to get going! Wouldn't want to miss your first fight of the day, now would we? Come along Lila!" He said as he made his way to the front door./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes Mr. Nathan." I said obediently as I walked passed him and into the hallway of our apartment building./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;":-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Later That Night:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Just as Mr. Nathan had said, everything was the same as normal until my last fight. I was standing on my side of the ring when the doors on the other side started to open. Everyone in the whole room was silent, that had never happened before. At first I couldn't see who I was facing because of the dark tunnel-like hallway that was behind the figure. When the figure stepped into the light, I could see him very clearly./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The man that I was supposed to fight next was very large. He was about six-foot, towering over my small five-foot-seven. The man was also very buff and I was starting to get scared that I wouldn't be able to beat this guy, but of course I didn't let it show. The man had, what seemed to be black and white face-pain on. He was also dark skinned, had a black wife-beater on, black combat pants, and black army boots. The last thing I noticed was that the large man had black gloves on, but it had a tube that led from his fist to the back of his neck, but there was no liquid going through the tube, all of it seemed to be stored in science vials in his glove./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I was really unsure about fighting this man because I had already fought eight people before him and I was almost at my limit. Plus some of the men before had landed some good shots at my ribs, and that didn't help because the night before Mr. Nathan had kicked them and hit them with a metal pipe. My ankle was also starting to hurt so I knew that during this fight I would be off balance. Another con about my upcoming fight was that my other self wouldn't be able to make an appearance because she came out yesterday and as far as I knew, she never came out two nights in a row./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Before I could have anymore time to ponder about the fight, my opponent started to run at me. Right before he hit me with his fist, I swiftly backflipped to the side./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You're agile, Chica." The man said with a Spanish accent, "But that can only help you for so long." He finished./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The man advanced me again but this time, before I could dodge, he grabbed my injured ankle making me grit my teeth together. Then he threw me across the ring. My back slammed into the rough "wall" of the ring. I could hear the men in the stands "oh" at my impact./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Because of the force of the impact I had trouble standing up. I successfully got to my knees before a large back to hit my back is sending me back to the ground. I looked through my eyelashes and saw that the man had come over to me and stepped on my back, preventing me from moving./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When he got board holding me down with his foot, he moved it and kicked me the ribs sending me a couple of feet away./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The man came at me again and again, every single time he would land a hit/kick on me making me fall to the ground. It felt like no matter how many times I would get up, he would always be right there to send me back into the dirt ground. Finally I grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in the man's face before he hit me again./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The man roared like a wild beat as he tried to get the dirt out of his eyes. I took this opportunity to jump up from my place on the ground and throw as many attacks as I possibly could at the man. The first thing I did when I was on my feet was get behind my large opponent. Then I threw my hands on the ground in front of me so I could be up in a hand-stand, and while my feet were in the air I slammed this down onto the back of the man's head. Then I quickly feld where I had been seconds before./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I kept landing short but some-what powerful punches and kicks on my opponent. I was using his blindness to my advantage and I was trying to do as much damage as possible before he got fed up./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I landed another hard kick to his collarbone and that sent my opponent to the ground. I flipped away to my side of the ring and kept my fists up in case he was to make a surprise attack. The man didn't move for several seconds and the whole room became silent again. I was panting, my ribs were on fire, my ankle was a dull throb, and my back felt like it had been snapped in two. Suddenly the man started to laugh, catching me, and most of the room, off guard./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You're good, Chika. I underestimated you. My apologies." The man slowly got up from the ground. I stared at him, shocked that he was even able to move. Then my attention was brought from his face to his gloves. The science vials were emptying and the green liquid was traveling up the tubes and into the back of his neck. "But you will never be able to beat, Bane." The man finished, pointing to himself. I felt my eyes widen./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Of course I had heard of Bane, but I had never seen a picture of him. I knew that he would often have a run-in with Batman and his proteges. And I knew that he was supposed to be in Arkham Asylum./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You know what this is?" Bane asked as he pointed to the green liquid. Bane was also cracking his knuckles as he slowly paced on his side of the ring. "This is an uber-steroid serum known as Venom, it gives me more power than you could ever imagine." He then turned to the men in the stands. "Don't worry, this fight will be over very soon."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Suddenly Bane was almost in front of me. I hadn't even notice him moving. Before I had anytime to react, Bane lifted his left leg up and kicked me across the rib cage, again sending me flying into the wall behind me. The kick had been at least ten times stronger than the one before. The breath had been knocked out of me and I knew that he had broken my two cracked ribs and had cracked several others./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Before I could even look up to see when the next attack would come, it had already come. I felt the large fist of Bane's left arm hit me in the right temple with incredible force. The force of the hit made me fly a couple of feet to the left, rolling a bit when I landed. When I had stopped rolling I was laying on my side. My vision was blurred and I could see small black dots flying everywhere./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"While I was in my daze I could see Bane making his way over to me, but I couldn't move. Even with my blurred vision I could see that Bane was holding something. It looked like a metal pipe, my guess was that someone from the stands had thrown it in for him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Bane was walking menacingly slow, I knew he was trying to scare me. And it was working but I would never let that show. I was scared because I knew there was no way for me to protect myself. So even as feeble as I knew it would be, I started to crawl slowly. Trying to get away from Bane. But as I said before my attempt was feeble./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Soon enough Bane was towering over my small, beat up body. I knew that I was going to lose this fight no matter what, so I stopped trying to get away. I left my body fall to the ground and I curled myself up as much as I could. I also knew that no matter what I did I would not walk out of this fight without major injury./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Giving up already?" Bane asked. I didn't move or say anything, I just waited for my impending doom. "Oh well, it doesn't matter to me. I'll still get my fun in. It was nice to meet you, 'Blooddrop'."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The next thing I knew Bane was swinging the metal pipe down on my back. I don't think Bane was aiming anywhere in particular because one moment I felt the metal pipe hit my back, then my leg, then my side injuring my ribs even more. At some point of my beating I felt Bane hit the back of my head, making my vision go in and out. I don't know exactly how long Bane beat me with the metal pipe but when he was done he said,/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You were just a waste of time, and you always will be."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Other than my labored breathing and the sound of Banes gate opening, everything was silent. Once bane had left, I could feel everyone's eyes on my mangled body. I knew that Mr. Nathan would be furious with me, but I couldn't move by myself. After a few minutes I heard someone jump into the ring. I heard the crunching sound of dirt whenever the person took a step to me./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Get up you worthless piece of shit." I immediately recognized the voice to be Mr. Nathan. I tired to do what he asked, but I just fell back down into the dirt. Mr. Nathan scoffed at me attempts. He then bent down and grabbed my hair and started to drag me out of the ring. My gatekeeper had already opened the gate for us. As much as everything hurt I still did not make a sound./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I knew when we were in the tunnel like hallway because of the hard stone that was under me. When we had exited the hallway, Mr. Nathan started to make his way to the back door of the old abandoned warehouse. When we got closed to the back door I could hear the pitter patter of rain outside./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Mr. Nathan was still dragging me by my hair, but I didn't do anything about it because I knew that I wouldn't get away. And even if I did manage to get out of his grasp he would be able to get me again with ease because of the state I was in. Mr. Nathan opened the back door and I heard it slam against the outside of the warehouse with a big bang./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"My head was still swimming and my vision was still filled with black dots, but I could see that the back door led into an alleyway. Mr. Nathan then threw me across the dark, wet alleyway and into a couple of rusted garbage cans./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Lila, Lila, Lila," Mr. Nathan taunted. With much effort I turned my body around so that I was sitting on the dirty alleyway ground, leaning against the rusted garbage cans, and facing Mr. Nathan. "You know have been with you for almost eight years and this is the thanks I get? You lose a simple fight? Do you know how much money I lost tonight?" Mr. Nathan yelled me. I didn't say anything. "Well since it is obvious you will no longer be of any use to me, I guess I'll have to dispose of you." My eyes widened when I say him pull out a 34 pistol with a silencer on it. Mr. Nathan pointed it at my head then said, "Goodbye Lila Banks."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I closed my eyes and waited for the trigger to be pulled and have the bullet end my worthless life. But before any of that could happen a new voice cut through the silence./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey asswipe! Why don't you put down the gun and leave this nice girl alone?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"My head snapped in the direction the voice was coming from and I saw a man wearing a brown jacket, with black pants, and black boots. The man also had two gun holster's on each side of his legs. But what really caught my attention was the emblem he had on his chest, it was like a red bat with its wings stretched all the way out. Another thing that caught my attention was his head. All he had on was a red helmet looking thing. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Red Hood." /emI thought realizing who it was./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why don't you mind your own damn business?" Mr. Nathan spat at Mr. Red Hood./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I would but see I have two guns pointed at your ugly shit head." Mr. Red Hood replied, motioning to the two guns he had pointed at Mr. Nathan. Feeling very threatened, Mr. Nathan walked over to me then pointed the gun at my chest./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Come any closer and the girl dies!" Mr. Nathan yelled. Everything was silent for a moment. I was thinking about ways to get the gun out of Mr. Nathan's hand. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I could swing my leg up and hit his hand, to get the gun out of his hand. And from what I've heard, Red Hood has a pretty good shot." /emI nodded slightly to myself knowing what I was going to do. I took a deep breath and made my move./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I quickly threw my leg into the air and tried to hit the gun out of Mr. Nathan's hand. But it didn't work out according to plan. My foot was on target, until Mr. Nathan moved his hand back a small bit startled that I had moved. And when he moved he also pulled the trigger. Fortunately it was off it's target of my chest, but it still did hit me in the lower right stomach. The sound of another gun going off hit my ears as I fell down to the ground, holding my stomach. I screwed my eyes shut because of the immense pain that was coming from the bullet wound. I heard Mr. Nathan scream and then a thud on the ground next to me./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Damn stupid girl." Mr. Red Hood grumbled as he walked over to my weak body. I could feel my blood start to pool around my body. The rain was also a dull reminder that I was still alive. A few moments later I felt someone carefully pick me up and hold me close to their chest, bridal style. I opened my eyes and looked at the red bat emblem that was on Mr. Red Hood's chest. Mr. Red Hood must have noticed me looking, because he said, "Don't worry kid. I'll take you somewhere where you will get help."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I nodded and replied in a very weak and raspy voice, "Thank you Mr. Red Hood." The last thing I saw was Mr. Red Hood's red bat emblem before I let my head fall against his shoulder and losing consciousness. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;":-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: Hey! Sorry this is so late but here is the next chapter! If you liked it be sure to comment what you liked about it! Also make sure to Favorite my story, vote for my story, or heart my story, depending on what website you're reading this from! Thank you again for reading and I LOVE YOU ALL MY BOOKWORMS!/span/p 


End file.
